ゴーストルール (Ghost Rule)
and |singers = Hatsune Miku |producers = DECO*27 (music) * Naoki Itai (arrangement) * Hachisan (illustration) |links = }} Background "Ghost Rule" is an original song by DECO*27. It is one of his first songs after a brief hiatus in making music (at least in the VOCALOID field). One interpretation of the song is that Miku is a compulsive liar, whose life has been ruined by her constant contradictions and lies. It addresses her remorse for her own actions, though believing she cannot go back anymore. This song became an instant hit on Nico Nico, entering the Hall of Fame within the week of its publication. It later entered the Hall of Legend and exceeded over 10 million YouTube views. It also received lots of Vocaloid, Utau, and Utaite covers. Hence, this is DECO*27's most notable song, and one of Miku's most notable songs. This song is featured in the album GHOST. It's also featured in the game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone. Lyrics Derivatives (mixing), yui (illust, video) |categories = VOCALOID Cover; Fanmade Hand-drawn PV |links = yt 7Otr_aWWUZU }} |utau = |producers = akem (tuning, mixing), 作成参謀＆情報員 (UST), Shugo (illust), Ron (video), Shiogama (encode) |categories = UTAU Cover; Fanmade Hand-drawn PV |links = nn sm28380807; yt GiY_J_T4f-U; sc akemiyuyu/utau-ghost-rule-kohaku-merry }} -colorful- |producers = Aoka (tuning), Maatarou (mixing, mastering) |categories = UTAU Cover |links = nn sm30140817; yt ACP7scEVoMs; sc aoka45/anna-nyui-colorful-ghost-rulenew-voicebank }} |producers = 作成参謀＆情報員 (tuning, UST) |categories = UTAU Cover |links = nn sm27979528 }} ACT4連続音+クラ（強音源） |producers = GrandMasterFlames159 (tuning, mixing), Ultracat (illust), Purinxpop (video), 作成参謀＆情報員 (UST) |categories = UTAU Cover; Fanmade Hand-drawn PV |links = yt K836KiwcQS4 }} , ♂ Kire |producers = Tanjiro Taidana (tuning, mixing, UST, video), Ayden Stryker (video), Lmocinemod (UST) |categories = UTAU Cover; Fanmade MMD PV |links = nn sm34748308; yt qIaRIMWxqlI; sc tanjirotaidana/teto-ghostrule }} |producers = Taidana Tanjiro (tuning, mixing, video), Lmocinemod & Taidana Tanjiro (UST), Natanael A. (acoustic ver.), Riku (illust) |categories = UTAU Cover; Fanmade Hand-drawn PV |links = yt F2wxvsaGyqQ }} |human = |producers = Yurin (mixing) |categories = Human Cover |links = nn sm28043221; yt FVoZvo1YMA4 }} |producers = Hino (mixing) |categories = Human Cover |links = nn sm28865400 }} Riza, Kuma, Sayri (chorus) |producers = rachie (lyrics), Zero (mixing) |categories = Human Cover; Alternative Language |links = nn sm27997426; yt bWC35v2XWHg; sc splendiferachie/ghost-rule-english-cover }} |producers = Aruvn (lyrics) |categories = Human Cover |links = nn sm28127618; yt NtqkVC3fz48; sc itsaruvn/mdjnww7qx4h4; bb 3726089 }} |arrangement = |fanmadepv = |spinoff = |producers = RaccoonButler |categories = Parody |links = sc raccoonbutler/hey-now-youre-a-ghost-rule }} }} Gallery Ghostrulemikumodule.jpg|Miku's Ghost Rule modules for the song, featured in Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone. Ghostruleconcept.jpg|Concept art of the module featured in Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone. Other media appearances Concerts This song was featured in the following concerts: Video games This song was featured in the following video games: * Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone * Hatsune Miku Graphy Collection: The Mysterious Music Comet (2nd Generation Theme Song) External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Partially bilingual songs Category:Songs featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Concert songs Category:Video game songs